total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Duncan
Coverage thumb|left|199pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Duncan is the second person to step out of the bus, after Courtney. Duncan gets involved in Heather and Gwen's argument, making a rude comment about Heather's hair extensions. Gwen then laughs at this and Duncan smirks at her, much to Courtney's displeasure. Once the contestants are inside the jet, Duncan states that "girls" and "little birdies" sing, but "Duncans do not sing.” During Come Fly With Us, Duncan doesn't sing at all until the end, after Courtney pleads for him to sing, not wanting him to be sent home for not singing. In Egypt, Duncan at first forms a pair with Courtney. However, after noticing that Gwen is having trouble climbing the pyramid by herself, Duncan invites her to join his team. Throughout this episode, Duncan is fairly annoyed with Courtney and Gwen's arguments. Once his team makes it to the top of the pyramid, the trio starts bickering, and Chris shouts at them to get down, as it's time for another musical number. Duncan finally snaps and runs down the pyramid, dragging Courtney and Gwen along with him. Duncan tells off Chris, telling him that he quits and then leaves, saying that he'll be inside the plane waiting for a ride home, much to Courtney and Gwen's shock. thumb|196pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 Duncan was mentioned by Gwen and Courtney due to him quitting. Then, he is seen in the winner's section humming'' Come Fly With Us,'' while enjoying a beverage. Chris enters and is about to ask if he was singing when Duncan quickly replies that he wasn't. Then, Chris tells him that he can hear him singing, but Duncan then quickly denies it and goes back to drinking his beverage. Later at the boarding ceremony, after Ezekiel is officially voted off, Chris tells Duncan he has to jump out of the plane as well. Duncan quickly replies that Chris has to give him a ride home. Chris says that they're going the other way, so he has to jump. He then promptly pushes him off the plane with a parachute. He is last seen falling straight to earth screaming, with the parachute in his hand. A deleted clip of Duncan's drop features him commenting that he no longer cares about the money, and is just happy to be out of the "pathetic" show, he then lands in a tree and dangles from it with scarabs at the bottom of the tree, much to his dismay. Duncan is then seen in the recap in the next episode landing safely. thumb|left|240pxIn Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Duncan is shown to have gone missing after falling somewhere in the middle of Africa. It is revealed that Chris has the entire Total Drama crew looking for him. There have been sightings of Duncan sent in by viewers of the aftermath and Total Drama. One photo shown was sent from a man in Scotland. It is a picture of Duncan's mohawk coming out of Loch Ness. Geoff and Blaineley reveal that it is only a hoax. This is a reference to the famous "Surgeon's Photo" of the Loch Ness Monster. A reference of Bigfoot footage is also shown. It is a picture of Duncan's shadow running through a forest in Sweden. He falls off a cliff and every time he hurts himself, he says a swear word which is bleeped out. This video is not confirmed to be a hoax. Geoff and Blaineley think that it may be real because the real Duncan would swear and it looked a lot like him. In Newf Kids on the Rock, Gwen, in the confessional, mentions losing last season because of her relationship, but accidentally states Duncan's name in the place of Trent's. Later in the episode, Courtney and Gwen mistake a certain rock formation they see in the distance for Duncan. Sierra thinks that they imagined the rock formation was Duncan because they miss him so much. Courtney confesses to missing him, but wonders why Gwen thought the rock was Duncan also. Gwen quickly agrees with how strange Courtney thought that was, covering up for the fact that she misses Duncan, too. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Duncan is shown to still be missing during the "Total Drama Fugitives" segment. He is first seen in Texas, using an Elvis Presley-like costume, and wig, and carrying several food items with him. He then bumps into a person, which causes Duncan to drop his food, and make his wig fall off causing Duncan to flee. Geoff doesn't believe it's him though, because he doesn't think Duncan would ever wear a jumpsuit. Another clip is then shown of Duncan in Italy, dressed as a monk. Another monk walks past him, and Duncan subsequently trips him, making the monk fall off a small cliff into water below, as Duncan laughs. thumb|234pxIn I See London..., Duncan is mentioned by Courtney in Changing Guard Mix saying that "he will freak" if she strips down the guard. Later, Duncan returns after Gwen and Courtney capture him from a concert where he appears to be singing or playing music in a Punk Rock club. Upon discovering he is back on the plane, Duncan quickly looks for an exit, but Chris stops him, revealing that the whole challenge was a plan to drag Duncan back and force him to fulfill his contract. Chris then puts him on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, as a "consolation prize" for them. Afterwards, Courtney is seen telling Duncan to not abandon her again, which Duncan is annoyed by. Courtney then admits that she was just worried and hugs Duncan. Gwen then comes out of the lavatory confessional and sees them hugging. Duncan looks over Courtney's shoulder and, upon seeing Gwen, tells Gwen that every time he ran from the police, he thought of her, managing to pass this off as a compliment to Courtney instead. Duncan then accidentally bursts into Gwen's confessional, since the door's lock was apparently broken by Chris. After some brief friendly banter, the two kiss before Chris signs off the show with Tyler accidentally walking in on them and staring at them in shock. In Greece's Pieces, Duncan is majorly concerned and angry that Tyler knows about him and Gwen kissing. Chris also made a new rule: Every time Duncan talks instead of singing, he gets hit by Chef Hatchet with a towel. Duncan later faces off against Gwen in the first challenge, to retrieve a gold medal off of a boar, although it was only the bear dressed up like a boar. While Duncan and Gwen are doing the challenge, they sing Greek Mix; at the end of the song Duncan is attacked by the Bear, causing him to lose the challenge. When Duncan is able to return, Tyler has already told everybody about his and Gwen's kiss in the confessional. Then he makes fun of Cody's outfit, and Cody punches him. Duncan's team loses, which leads them to a false elimination causing an intern to be sent home. thumb|left|212pxIn The EX-Files, it is shown in a flashback that Courtney throws spaghetti at Duncan and kicks him in the groin when she breaks up with him. Duncan is then seen with a black eye in economy class during the rest of the episode. He still flirts with Gwen, much to Courtney's annoyance, so Courtney, under the idea created by Alejandro, starts to flirt with Tyler to get him jealous. When the jet is near to crash, he sees Alejandro's hypnosis work on Owen, making him impressed and owing five dollars to Alejandro. At the challenge, where they have to get into Area 51 base and take alien artifact intact, Duncan makes a plan to trespass the laser zone by throwing rocks and avoiding the laser beams. Inside the base, Gwen and Duncan bump into each other again and talk about their kiss. After Gwen expresses her worries about being the new villain in her team, she expresses her worries about Duncan's reaction to Courtney's flirting with Tyler, to which Duncan responds with another kiss, with him popping up his leg. They decide then to try a relationship without pressure and still being in competition against each other, to which Duncan agrees, and says that's the reason why he likes her. When reuniting with his team, Duncan negotiates with Alejandro his immunity in exchange for his help, to which he agrees. He then proceeds to smash Tyler's alien on his face with a punch, and then tries to pull of the alien from Alejandro's face. When Owen gets free and isn't helping, Alejandro activates the suggestion and Owen begins to sing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" with a wedgie over his head, for Duncan's total fun. In the end, his team loses due to Tyler getting caught by a land mine and killing the alien and their chances of winning. He remains safe because Tyler gets the votes for losing the challenge and getting his favor from Alejandro. He and Alejandro are seeing smiling when Courtney swears revenge and Owen's trigger activates once more.thumb|280px y the events of Picnic at Hanging Dork, Duncan learns about Alejandro scoring with Bridgette and Leshawna, being impressed by the fact that he is not the only one to get two girls on the show. Then Alejandro makes a plan with Duncan to mess with Courtney's head, where Alejandro starts flirting with her and Duncan pretends to be jealous. After seeing Alejandro hitting on Courtney, Heather becomes suspicious and counters by flirting with Duncan, causing Alejandro to be jealous (in denial, but soon starts doubting) and Gwen too. During the race, Duncan loses control of his emu after Cody hits him by the side "accidentally,” and ends up fighting with a boxing kangaroo. Duncan finally makes it to the goal, covered in snot from the kangaroo's bag. Continuing with the plan, now that Courtney flirts back at Alejandro, Duncan starts pretending to cry over this, even fooling Gwen and making her even more insecure about their relationship. Eventually Owen arrives and they catch up with finding sheep. Alejandro and Duncan win more time attaching Cody's bungee cable to a dingo, which leads Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot into winning by finding the sheep with the team's logo. However, Duncan discovers that the plan backfired, since he never thought of the possibility they would eliminate Gwen instead of Courtney, which happens indeed. In Sweden Sour, Duncan is in first class talking to Owen, when Owen tells him that Noah said not to trust Alejandro. Duncan then persuades Owen to do what Noah would want by helping him eliminate Alejandro. Courtney demands an apology from Duncan, but he ignores her, angering her. Duncan helps his team win by building a boat. He talks like a pirate for Owen, trying to keep his trust. Duncan helps Owen win the challenge for their team by firing Owen out of their team's cannon. He is later seen in first class, carving a picture of Gwen into the side of a chair's armrest. He was briefly mentioned in Aftermath Aftermayhem. A question about his band was asked in order to see if Beth would get a second chance at Total Drama World Tour. The question was about the name of Duncan's London band, to which the answer was "Der Schnitzel Kickers." thumb|left|204pxIn Niagara Brawls, Duncan is dropped from the plane while asleep, but manages to get in a swan boat and is saved from a waterfall by Sierra. Shortly after, the teams are disbanded and Alejandro wishes him and Owen good luck (with Duncan still wanting to vote him out).When it is mentioned that somebody will return to the game, he agrees with Cody that getting Gwen back would be awesome (much to Courtney's dislike), only to be disappointed its Blaineley. During the first part of challenge, Duncan is paired with Courtney to be his "wife," both of them disliking the result. During the second part of the challenge, Duncan has to guide Courtney to her wedding dress, but instead goofs off and leads her into the obstacles (until Alejandro jumps in and leads her to the dress). During the last part of the challenge, Alejandro makes a pact with Duncan to vote off Owen in exchange for him picking the victim next time. Wanting to get rid of Courtney, Duncan agrees (but says he was faking being suckered in). Duncan quickly carries Courtney across the Niagara Falls, answers all the questions and wins invincibility (along with Courtney). At elimination, Duncan helps Alejandro vote Owen off. He says bye to Owen before Owen leaves. In Chinese Fake-Out, Duncan is shown to be continuing his alliance with Alejandro, but disagrees with him whenever Alejandro suggests helping Courtney. On the Great Wall, Duncan races on a bike against Alejandro, who is on a skateboard. The two arrive to the finish line at the same time. He makes it to the eating challenge, but has a tough time despite doing well in the last eating challenge. Eventually, he loses the challenge and sits next to the other losers. He sees Courtney eating, even though she is eliminated, and surprisingly questioned how she could eat while watching the others eat the gross food at the same time. His and Heather's suspicions grow later on, and they discover she is cheating. thumb|224pxAlejandro notes how happy Duncan is in African Lying Safari. Duncan explains that "It's like all of my troubles were pushed out of a plane"(referring to Courtney's elimination), and makes fun of Heather and Alejandro's obvious attraction towards each other. He believes soccer is a wimpy sport and prefers to break his gourd with a bat. Duncan suggests that it is better to hunt as a group and works with Alejandro. He and Alejandro accidentally tranquilize Heather and Sierra, while they do the same in return. Eventually, Alejandro and Heather trick him into being attacked by Ezekiel. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Duncan is voted off, receiving votes from Heather and Alejandro. A deleted clip features him cheering as he parachutes down to the ground, delighted that he had finally left the game again and tells Gwen that he will be seeing her soon. However, he then lands in the middle of in quick sand, right next to a lion, causing him to cringe in horror as the parachute flops over him. Trivia *The only episodes of the first three seasons where Duncan did not appear, did not have any lines, and was not mentioned in any way are: Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Broadway, Baby!, Slap Slap Revolution, The Am-AH-Zon Race, Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Jamaica Me Sweat, and Awwwwww, Drumheller. *Ironically, while Duncan won one season, he was the first person eliminated from the next season (although it can be argued that Ezekiel was eliminated first because Duncan quit). However, Duncan returned halfway through the season he was eliminated first in, reaching the Final Five for the third time in a row. *As a result, Duncan currently holds the record for the character who went the longest in the series before an episode finally came along in which he did not appear, did not have any lines, and was not referred to in any way, as he appeared in every episode of the first two seasons, and had appearances in the first three episodes of Total Drama World Tour. Thus, he appeared in a total of fifty five episodes before finally not appearing. *Duncan also kisses Gwen multiple times. The first time being in I See London.... *He had to return to Total Drama World Tour to achieve this, however. *Total Drama World Tour is the only season where Duncan and Owen do not make it to the final four. Gallery Yuio.png Det.png Duncancold.png Tdri recap duncan 174x252.png Dxcinaboat-1-.png|Duncan riding with Courtney. Tdwt1-1-.png|Courtney and Duncan walking out of the bus. DuncansDoNotSing-1-.png|"Duncans do not sing!"- Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 637px-CFWU-9-1-.png|Duncan sing in Come Fly With Us. GDCFWU-1-.png|Duncan and Gwen refuse to sing in Come Fly With Us. EatItMcLean-1-.png|Duncan angrily tells Chris off and quits the show. DuncanHumCFWU-1-.png|Duncan hums Come Fly With Us, while waiting in the plane. 20101221020259!Chris pushes Duncan-1-.png|Duncan being pushed off the plane by Chris. Duncanfall-1-.png|Chris pushes Duncan from the plane in Egypt. TDWTAftermathDuncanGoneMissing-1-.png|Duncan has apparently gone missing since quitting Total Drama World Tour and was heard to be sighted in Loch Ness. DuncanSightingInForest-1-.png|One of Duncan's sightings in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. TDWTAftermathDuncanGoneMissing002-1-.png|Another Duncan sighting. DuncanRock1.png|Courtney and Gwen think they see Duncan... Cdgls.png|...but it was only a rock formation. ZekeDuncan.png|Duncan, along with Ezekiel, is wanted as a Total Drama Fugitive. De5.png|A young viewer sees what appears to be Duncan in Texas, USA. Dea.png|Duncan is brought back to the plane in I See London..., and is forced to compete again. Dxgk.png|Duncan and Gwen's first kiss. DuncanSmiling.jpg|Duncan gives Gwen a flirty smile. OohATowel.PNG|Duncan mocks the concept of Chris's punishment. 66-3.png|Duncan is hit by Chef every time he talks instead of sings. I know what you're thinking.png|Duncan sing in Greek Mix. Duncan getting beat up.png|Duncan after getting punched by the bear. Codypunchs.png|Duncan is knocked out by Cody. WatchingOwen.PNG|Duncan tries to get the alien away from Alejandro. DuncanGwenKiss2.png|Duncan kisses Gwen. Duncan&AlOwenCarry.JPG|Duncan and Alejandro have to carry Owen after he faints. Australia duncan emu.png|Duncan struggles with riding his emu. 68-3.png|Duncan is attacked by an angry kangaroo. Australia kangaroo pwns duncan.png|Duncan is kicked by the kangaroo. Australia kangaroo brings duncan to end.png|The kangaroo brings Duncan to the end of the challenge. Song20 05.jpg|Duncan sing in We Built Gwen's Face. CodyScaresMe.png|Duncan is excited to see if Gwen returns. Linee6.png|Courtney and Duncan in Blainerific. SunshineySelf.jpg|Duncan and Courtney argue in Niagara Falls. IMG 0926.png|Duncan, Courtney and Blaineley waiting for Chris to explain the challenge. DuncanAlejandroRocketPowerMoment.PNG|Duncan and Alejandro race across the Great Wall. ChrisPeeksFromWall.PNG|Duncan and Alejandro fight over who won, but Chris tells them there's no prize for winning. Duncan DYNAMO.png|Duncan after hitting an explosive. IMG 0936.png|Duncan riding a bike up the Great Wall of China in Chinese Fake-Out. Total drama world tour episode 20chienese fake out part 2 1 0001.jpg|''"If it's Courtney, tell her she's a loser."'' - Duncan Cline11.png|Duncan sing in A Chinese Lesson AleHeatherDunknife.PNG|Duncan, Alejandro and Heather in economy class after losing the challenge in Chinese Fake-Out. African Lying Safari -- Dunkiinnn.PNG|Duncan is hit by a soccer ball, courtesy of Chris. EwWhatHappenedToDuncan.png|Duncan gets hit by two soccer balls. ALS- Duncan Challenge One.png|Duncan gets hit by a tranquilizer ball. GiggityGiggity.PNG|Duncan and Alejandro escape the quicksand. 73-8.png|Duncan and Alejandro search for Ezekiel. DuncanTranqued.jpg|Duncan gets hit by a tranquilizer ball. Tranquilizedzekeduncan.png|Duncan and Ezekiel after being tranquilized. Africa duncan eliminated.png|Duncan is eliminated for a second time. Happyduncan.png|Duncan is happy because he's not in the season anymore. 400px-LionD.png|Duncan faces a lion. RP - Cody 2.JPG|Duncan 's carved head. Duncan Duncan Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot.